1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to infant head control mechanisms, and, more particularly, to an infant head control mechanisms that control an infant's head for comfort and also restricts the movement in undesirable directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is recommended that infants be placed on their backs (i.e., face up) when they are sleeping in cribs, cradles, bassinets, etc. One cause of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS) is suffocation caused by infants who are either positioned on their stomachs when sleeping or infants who turn their body/head over while sleeping and are unable to lift their heads in order to breathe. A typical head support such as a pillow or a soft cushion may not support turning or lifting of the head which is required to provide comfort while sleeping. Flat sleeping surfaces such as of a crib, bassinet or typical cradle generally do not restrict an infant from taking undesirable turns that may lead to suffocation. Accordingly, there is a need for a cradle that allows sufficient movement to a sleeping infant for comfort and also restricts undesirable movements that may lead to breathing problems.